1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to a floor mat system. Particularly, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes a frame which is disposable on the floor and one or more floor mats positionable within the frame. Specifically, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes outer frame members having a ramped upper surface and defining a periphery of an area to be covered by the floor mat system and inner frame members which divide the area into wells which receive the floor mats, the outer frame members having an upper flange which extends inwardly over a peripheral portion of the plurality of floor mats and the inner frame members having a pair of wings which extends inwardly over a peripheral portion of the individual floor mats to prevent lifting of the floor mats during use.
2. Background Information
Floor mats are often used at the entrances of businesses for customers to wipe water and snow from the bottoms of their shoes. Conventional floor mats are typically constructed of a flexible rubber material with a plurality of spaced apart orthogonal ribs formed therein which define a plurality of rectangular openings. They may be covered by strips of carpet disposed between parallel ribs. These floor mats are may require a recessed area to be built into the floor where the floor mats are to be located for later installation. The recessed area retains the floor mats abutting together and from sliding movement when walked upon by people. The recessed area somewhat helps in reduce the tripping hazard presented by the otherwise elevated position of the peripheral edges of the floor mats to persons walking over the floor mats. The peripheral edges of the floor mats, particularly those which utilize strips of carpet which can tear loose from the underlying floor mat, are still prone to take a permanent upward set or curl due to inadvertent kicking thus presenting a tripping hazard unless the floor mats are secured directly to the floor.
Another type of floor mat sets on non-recessed floors, but is part of a floor mat system that includes a ramped frame assembly comprised of a plurality of outer frame members which are secured directly to the floor in an attempt to lessen the tripping hazard Peripheral edges of the floor mats of this floor mat system are still prone to be lifted due and take a permanent set or curl due to inadvertent kicking unless secured directly to the floor. Law suits due to injuries incurred by tripping on either such floor mats and floor mat systems still cost retailers and other such businesses which use them millions of dollars each year.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved floor mat system having a plurality of outer frame members with respective horizontally disposed upper flanges and which may include one or more inner frame members having pairs of horizontally disposed wings, the upper flanges and wings which extend over and retain peripheral edge portions of the floor mats from lifting so as to prevent tripping over such peripheral edge portions. Additionally, there exists a need for such a floor mat system which requires no recess in the floor, having ramped outer frame members which along with the inner frame members may be connected to each other and/or to the floor. Further additionally, there exists a need for such a floor mat system wherein the individual floor mats are removable to clean the floor below the floor mats.